The Engagement
by Stephanie8D
Summary: This is a sneak peek into the future to see Sunabara, daughter of Gaara and Hanabi, and her engagement. Who can a girl who wields the Bayakagun and her Father's sand abilities marry? An Uchiha, that's who. Minor Sequel to 'The Marriage'


_**This is a very short peek into the future, and I only wanted to try it due to Sunabara's unique gifts, hope you enjoy it. For **__**those who haven't read it, Sunabara is the baby born in the Epilogue of my story 'The Marriage'. Oh! mumbles I don't own **__**Naruto. sadly kicking rock**_

_**The Engagement**_

The young jounin looked at the girl standing across the room, her pink hair and lavender eyes made a beautiful contrast to her ivory

skin, he still couldn't believe he was going to be married, an arranged marriage. It seemed so old-fashioned yet the Hokage had

approved as long as he and the girl weren't opposed, no one could really say they were coerced just given the facts and what the

benefits would be, she looked so delicate and petite but he'd heard she could kill in seconds. Sunabara the sun rose, eldest daughter

of the Kazekage, Hihoi-ru, was the only male near her age who would stand a chance in a battle with her, many young men had

rejected the chance to marry her out of fear, she stood there near her mother Sabuka no Hanabi, a genius of the Hyuga family.

He had actually been the first man they had thought of when Saunbara reached marriageable age but his Father had said no to even

the idea of the two formally courting to get to know each other, Hihio-ru was six months younger then her and he was stifled by the

over protectiveness of not only his Father but his Mother and sister Inowa, heir to the Uchiha Clan. After all formal courtship was

almost as binding as an engagement. But when Hihio-ru had told them she was pretty they had seemed to begin thinking about it, he

hadn't found any of the fangirls here interesting, they tried to hard to gain his attention. His Mother Ino had been injured when he

was only three, and while she recovered she could no longer bear children, many had expected his Father to divorce he, he was trying

to rebuild his almost extinct Clan, but Sasuke heard little of the talk after the incident when one brave idiot mentioned it to him,others

left said idiot to face his Father's Sharigun alone, with the growled warning that 'no one could replace his wife', by Sauke which seem

to put an end to the subject. The only thing Sasuke had done was request that Inowa be able to carry the Uchiha name, and that her

sons carry it as well. The sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi had agreed, after all his wife would have hit him if he hadn't, and Sakura had

one mean right. So when his sister had grown up and fell in love, she married one of the Aburame males who couldn't have a

Kikaichuu colony due to a chakra flow inconsistency, he took on her name and all parties had been happy. Sasuke and Ino wanted

Hihio-ru to find love too, not an empty political marriage.

Sunabara lifted her lashes to look at the tall handsome blond standing there blatantly staring at her, she felt like a freak. A few had

told her Father she had somehow gained the demon he had taken out of him, unfair as she had never killed anyone that wasn't part

of a mission and necessary to protect others. A few had almost perished by either his sand or her mother's hand when they dared to

try and link her name with Shukaku. They were proud of her an raised her to know jealousy and fear would always follow power.

Young Hiashi had always been there to support her along with her cousin Shikaoru, they knew how hard she had worked to hold back

the sand when she got upset, anger had never been her problem she had her Aunt Hinata's gentle nature, the on going family joke

had been Hizashi got Hanabi's personality and Sunabara had Hinata's while Hiashi was a copy of his Father and Grandfather. Hiashi

and Sunabara weren't as close but only because he had a really hard time with his unhappiness that she was stronger then him, he

had admitted it to her just about four years ago and the two began to train together so that he would be able to fight against

someone with her abilities.

She glanced again at the tall blond his black eyes, and dark gold hair made him absolutely gorgeous, but he seem to distance himself

from the other women there who sighed and tried to gain his attention. Suna didn't want a cold husband, she had grown up used to

the sight of her Father pulling her Mother into any secluded corner to steal kisses, or fear her friends would see how he couldn't seem

to keep his hands from always resting on her Mother's behind when she stood near him.

Hihio-ru could see the glances she kept throwing him, tired of all the waiting her walked straight toward her, holding his hand out to

her palm up, he asked, _**"Walk with me in the garden... please?" **_Up close her big lavender eyes were even more breath taking, he

felt his body responding to her exotic beauty, he normally felt nothing around other girls due to all the girls who hounded him. This

feeling was the reason he had convinced his parents he wanted to marry her, and with every meeting he saw more of her he liked,

she was sweet and caring, thoughtful of others sometimes she was too nice, but he saw the hidden strength she wielded. She

nodded and whispered something to her Mother who laughed and turned to him, _**"I'm trusting you to behave, her Father's **_

_**suspicious of garden walks... guilty conscious, I think." **_Suna blushed at Hihio-ru's look of embarrassed confusion, taking his hand

she whispered, _**"Sorry my parents are... they're just, perverted all the time, you might as well find out now." **_Hearing her

mother laugh at this she knew she'd heard her and blushed more practically dragging him outside. Reluctantly she looked up to find

him smiling, _**"Don't worry they're probably no worse than my own parents." **_She giggled more out of nervousness then anything

else, and she saw with horror the children's sand box sand dancing. Seeing her gaze Hihio-ru looked over to see the floating sand

drop suddenly. _**"So it's true, you do work hard to control it, sorry if all this is making things hard, I wish we could just avoid it **_

_**and get married. I... I mean I'm not trying to rush you, but this stuff, the parties and meetings are getting old." **_Suna looked

down at the hand he still held, his hand was large and warm, she felt safe, her Father had taught her a jutsu that dampened her

sand abilities, after the incident with her first kiss, while blushing himself and told her to use it while she was with her husband so

that her emotions wouldn't cause a sandstorm, she had nearly died of embarrassment, but her Father was the only one to

understand her problem. Now the sand only moved if she were seriously distracted or emotionally stirred. However she had been

worried when the first suitor she had tried to kiss her and found himself unable to move sand encasing his feet. Needless to say what

he had told her of the fear of her reaction to sex had been eye opening. She almost decided against marriage at all until her Mother

had talked to her Father, that's when he taught her the jutsu.

Hihio sat down on a bench and pulled her down beside him, taking her other hand too, _**"Sunabara, how do you really feel about **_

_**this, do you want to marry me?" **_She inhaled and sighed heavily, _**"Hihio-ru, I have nothing against you, but I just feel **_

_**concerned, I want a marriage like my parents', I want to know I can relax and be myself without all the formality. As Shika **_

_**says,' I want a man I can fart in front of!" **_The last was said with a blush and a rebellious look. _**"Thank Kami! I was scared I **_

_**would have to hide my horrible gas problem never being in your presence for longer then a few moments." **_At the obviously

sarcastic remark Suna busted into giggles and then putting a hand on her chest she sassed back, _**"Well I see it's a good thing your **_

_**Mother makes perfumes..." **_Hihio laughed so hard he almost fell off the bench, especially when she accidentally snorted in her own

laughter. Quickly he dropped to the ground on one knee and loudly asked, _**"Oh beautimous snorting girl, will you marry this **_

_**gaseous man to spend eternity hiding in corners an embarrassment to our children?" **_Suna suddenly stopped laughing, putting

her hands on his shoulders she leaned close to ask her own question, _**"I don't know, don't you think we should see if you want to **_

_**chase me first?" **_This shot an instant shock to Hihio body, he could smell the desert rose scent she used and cupping her jaw he

pulled her face toward his, the kiss started out an innocent touch of lips, but soon the two were kissing each other their arousal

building and their tongues dancing together. Breaking apart, Suna heard only one word, _**"Run..." **_But to his surprise she whispered

back, _**"No, I want to get caught." **_Before her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him again.

Neji leaned near Gaara and asked, _**"So you want me to go put a stop to it?"**_Gaara closed his eyes, remembering a garden

seventeen years ago and with a gruff voice he replied, _**"Give them five more minutes, then go, after all they are engaged." **_

_**'**_Kami', he prayed, 'will this get easier? I have another daughter and two sons, maybe I should have been more controlled around

Nabi'. Looking over at his still thin and petite wife he groaned and looked around for a dark corner, 'Hell no, where can we...' Neji

smiled and whispered, _**"The garden will be free in a few minutes, but don't you dare go to Hina and My bathing chamber **_

_**again!" **_Gaara smirked as he heard the chuckles from his best friend who was stalking across the room to the woman wiping a child's

chin. She looked up and smiled at Neji and blushed when he put a hand behind her to whisper something.

Hinata couldn't believe the man wanted a bath now they had close to two hundred people here, but she blushed and whispered back, __

_**"Later..." **_before discreetly pinching him on the butt.

€--€

Sorry I couldn't resist... LOL!!


End file.
